


Try Outs

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerios Blaine, Cheerios Kurt, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: 14 DAYS OF QUARANKLAINE DAY 2: CHEERIOS!KLAINEBlaine was the most popular guy in school, and the head cheerleader for the Cheerios. He, along with Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, hold open try-outs, though they don't plan on actually letting anybody on to the squad. That is, until Blaine sees Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Try Outs

Blaine Anderson was the  _ star  _ of the Cheerios, and it was not just because he was the only boy on the team. He was a born leader, he had the drive, and he had the skill. He was, without a doubt, one of the most popular kids in school, and he knew it. You see, Blaine Anderson didn’t play by the rules. Yeah, he went to a high school filled with homophobes. No, they wouldn’t dare lay a finger on Blaine. He was untouchable at his school. That didn’t mean he was a bad person, though. He was actually a really nice guy. You got under Blaine’s good graces? You’d surely be safe.

The Cheerios held open auditions every year, not that many people ever got accepted onto the team. It was always the same. Blaine was captain, followed by Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and then the other powerhouse cheerleaders. They had a cheer coach, but she hardly ever showed up anymore since she knew that Blaine could lead them to victory. So, on the day of try-outs, it was natural for Blaine to be leading the charge. He, along with Quinn and Santana, were seated at a small table in their high school’s gym. 

“Let’s just get this over with, we already know that nobody is making the team.” Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Santana laughed and agreed. “We don’t need any of these people; as long as we have us three, we are unstoppable.” Blaine was seated in between the two, and they reached across him to high five. Blaine looked annoyed, but smiled at both of them. “Aw, come on, you guys! You never know what could happen! Somebody could come in and blow us all away!” Quinn rolled her eyes at Blaine. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Let’s get our smiles on!” She put on a sarcastically large smile and yelled towards the door. “We are ready for whoever wants to go first!” 

Student after student came into the gym, trying to prove their worthiness, but none of them left an impression. It would all go the same. The student would introduce themselves, full of hope, give their performance, and anxiously wait for their fate. Blaine would always try to compliment the students on their skills, but he would always be cut off by either Quinn or Santana giving the student a short “we’ll be in touch” and having them leave the gym. Two hours passed, and there was no sign of Quinn or Santana budging in their decision to let anybody on the squad. Blaine was discouraged. He wanted somebody new on the team, but he knew they would never budge. 

Just as the three Cheerios were about to call it for the day, much to Blaine’s dismay, one more person entered the room. It was a boy, the first boy who had entered the room that day, carrying a boombox and looking hopeful. He had pale skin blue eyes, and was sporting tight black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, probably to match the red polyester cheer uniforms the Cheerios would sport during games and competitions.

“Um...hello. My name is Kurt Hummell. Am I late?” His eyes were wide, and he looked nervous.

Quinn looked agitated, as she had just put all of her belongings into her backpack, and was trying to leave. “Yes, you are late. Sorry, better luck next year!” She continued to get up from her chair, Santana following suit. Blaine stopped the both of them. 

“Guys, are you serious? He’s on time, we were just packing up a few minutes early.” Blaien looked at Kurt with a wide, genuine smile on his face. “Please, Kurt, we would love to see you try out for our squad, _right_ guys?” Santana and Quinn looked at one another, clearly annoyed, but eventually sat back down and put on their large, fake smiles.

“Awesome! Thanks for coming, Kurt! Feel free to start whenever you’re ready!” 

Kurt thanked Blaine and nodded his head. He turned around, bent down, and started the music on the boo box. He turned back around and began to dance. And, boy, could he dance! Blaine was stunned. He thought Kurt was absolutely exquisite. The control he had over his body blew Blaine away. He wondered why he had never seen Kurt before, or why this was his first time auditioning. But that didn’t matter anymore. He knew he needed Kurt on his squad. 

Blaine looked over at Quinn and Santana, but they both looked less than interested at the performance in front of them. Oh well. Their loss, Blaine thought. He turned back to Kurt, transfixed. Not only was his dancing beautiful, but so was he. He knew he had to let Kurt on the squad, and he had to do it fast, before Quinn and Santana could turn him away. The moment Kurt finished dancing, breathing heavily, and with a confident smile on his face, Blaine stood to his feet and gave him a standing ovation. Quinn and Santana stared at him confused, mostly because they weren’t paying any attention to what Kurt had just done. 

“Kurt, that was amazing! Where have you been hiding yourself?” 

Kurt blushed and laughed lightly at the compliment. “I’ve never really gotten involved around here. But it’s my senior year, so I thought, what else do I have to lose?” 

“And thank god you did! I think I speak for everybody when I say that we would love you on the team!”

Quinn tried to interject. “Wait, I did no-” But Blaine cut her off.

“Our first practice is tomorrow! We’ll size you for your uniform before it starts, so show up early!”

Kurt looked surprised and ecstatic, and was smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you! Thank you so much! This is so great!”

Kurt went up to the three members to shake their hands, but Santana and Quinn were already trying to leave, and walked right past him. He looked confused, but smiled once he got to Blaine.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Blaine. You’re very talented.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt and shook his hand. “You are the talented one! You may be giving me a run for my money.” Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back. Blaine looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands, but pulled away, laughing. 

“Well, uh, come tomorrow about an hour early and I’ll help you get settled with the uniform business and get your locker going for ya! And if you have any questions, feel free to reach out at any time, Kurt.”

There was a moment of silence where the two boys just stood smiling at one another before Kurt broke the silence.

“Well, I need to head home and tell my dad! He’ll be so happy to hear I’m getting involved. I’ll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Have a good night!”

Kurt ran out of the gym, with a smile on his face. Blaine was alone, smiling at the door.

“You, too….Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here was day 2! Thank you so much for sticking around, and sorry for the late upload! Day 3 will for sure be uploaded earlier. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
